Wilting
by cutebowlofvioletcurry
Summary: Makino and Doumyouji are in love. What happens when he looses his memory? Will Makino survive without him or will she crack? read to find out... R


hello im cutebowlofvioletcurry this is my first fanfic and im really exited.

umm. i don't like flames unless you help me and give me constructive sugestions to further develop my writing. omg i sound soo mature... HAHAHAHA... chipmunks and earwax!

I do not own Hana Yori Dango... I wish I did.. but it would'nt be verry goo. .. I woulb probobly kill everyone..

...please dont kill me...

Flash Back

Doumyouji pulled Makino away from the class because he wanted to show her something, and they needed to be alone. They neared a sakura tree and to both their astonishment they saw the tree's first blossom of the year blooming. She stared at the tree for it was the most beautiful thing she has ever seen. He was gazing at her for he wanted to imprint this moment and her into his memory. He looked at her reverent face and thought about how beautiful she is. His eyes had a sparkle which no one has ever seen .

When he got out of the trance he grabed her wrist gently and tugged her towards a bench near the tree. She followed in a confused state for she felt sparks where his hand was and the sparks ran down her spine. That had never happened to her before.She sat down on the bench with an unlady-like manner. Once seated he walked back to the tree and gently caressed the blossom. He wanted to protect her and pondered at what his next action would be. He plucked the blossom off its stem and reverently placed it in her hair. She was speachless. The action was so unexpested and odd for the proud Doumyouji Tsukasa.

He slowly got down on one knee in front of her, took a deep breath and again professed his love for her. She sat quietly pondering what to say. Should she confess her feelings to only get hurt. Or was she to do what was best for him. Her brain kept repeating that he was a foolish man to love her for she was not worth it for she was poor. She knew it would'nt work. She also could'nt help feel lost and confused too for she really loved him soo much.

Before she could answer ,Doumyouji being his conclusive self, stood up and walked to the sakura tree in rage.. He said " Makino don't you understand? I've been proving myself to yau almost begging for your love and still you regect me. I've loved you since you bumped into me. I've probably loved you since the beggining of time. If that's even possible. My love only grows with each day and every time i see you. Even if you are a poor working virgin with no class.

Tsukushi's face was now streaked with tears.Her eyes shone with love. His speech was so heart felt altough crude. How could she leave him when they both love each other. With a clumsy leap she sprang into a suprised Tsukasa's arms. SHe slowly and quietly said " I love you too."

She knew now nothing would be the same after that . Soon they became engaged( it was his idea) but after the accident everything was different.

Tears started stereaming down her cheeks and her eyes turned a black color, her hair streamed out of her barret and the strands whipped at her face. She stood up an ran. She didn't care to pick up the box she held ,it looked so unimportant on th floor with the top flipped open. The contents spilled out on the floor. There lay an old withered cherry blossom and next to it something sparkled like a new born star. It was an amythest ring it was as brilliant as Makino's eyes used to be. It had the sparkle of life . Now as she ran tears streamed from the black lead of her eyes.

Flash back

Nine months ago she was waiting at work for Doumyouji to pick her up. She knew something was wrong when no one showed up after an hour. She glanced at her watch and waited a while longer. When nothing happened she ran out of the store and ran home. When she arrived she ran straight to her phone to see if there was any messages but there were none. She felt a little frightened at the thought of something happening to her Doumyouji. She had a feeling he was in danger so she went directly to the nearest hospital. Hoping he was there and also hoping at the same time he was not.She couldn't loose him now, not yet there was soo much to live for .They haven't even started to live yet.

To everyones suprise Doumyouji came out ok but his mind was dammaged.Tsukasa didn't remember any one not even her, his beloved. Makino visited Doumyouji every day when he was asleep. She visited him only than so she wouldnt see him suffer and her ending up in tears.Over time she had to let go ,she had to give up.She stopped seeing him less and less untill she never returned.

Now she is forced to remember how they used to be and how it is now. Maybe if she tried making him remember they would still be together.

Now in the present she recalls the news."Billionare Doumyouji Has Secret Marrige To Nurse." She remembered that snobby girl that she met at the hospital. She remembered how she vowed that she would marry Tsukasa and how she would be able to quit her job after.She held no respect for Makino and mocked her and Doumyouji's relationship. It was partly the girls fault that she didn't want to return. Now she was too afraid to look at the picture for she knew it was Umi.

Doumyouji had now fallen in love with the enemy. It wasn't fair he remembered old family members and friends but not her. Running down the streets her facade weakened. She ran past familliar places and all of them reminded her of him. She headed to what was supposed to be their house, not to her appartment. She lived at her appartment for the memories in their house was too much to bear. She only visited the house when she needed to feel close to Tsukasa. She ran to the living room and sceamed her head off. She sank too the floor and went on her knees. She cried and sobbed her heart out. She sceamed at Doumyouji for he left her hanging on to him, longing for him, and waiting for him to remember her, but now it was too late. She asked God why did this have to happen to her, what did she do wrong?

Suddenly she had an idea. She got off the floor, stood up staightened herself up and walked to the door. She passed by the kitchen and grabbed a large basket and resumed her quest. She headed toward the sakura tree and stared at it with caring and hatred. She saw her box and grabbed her treasured possessions. She slipped the ring back on her finger liked it belonged there. Then she placed the old flower in her tassled hair. The flower was old and withered but it still stayed with her. She slowly walked up to the tree as if she were to appologise to it and slowly started pulling the blossoms off. One by one the flowers piled into her basket. The once blooming tree looked like winter tore the life from it once again. The tree stood out from the others for it was the only tree in spring without fruit. Its life was nothing.

Makino now walked with purpose to the house. She stepped inside with a big grin on her face. She resembled a child getting a exactly what she wanted for her birthday. She walked to her room which had not been touched for almost three years and walked to the closet. She pulled out a beautiful white dress with intricate beading near the sleeves, over the bust, and around the hips. This dress was supposed to be her wedding dress. She slipped off her garments and pulled the dress on. The beautiful dress which used to hang lovingly to her curves now hung limp on her scrawny figure. She stared long and hard at herself looking at her face with red bloodshot eyes and maskara running down her cheeks from all her crying. She saw how her once full lips now looked like crackling parchment paper over two pink lines.Her body swayed with hunger and hunched with pain. Her hands shook with rage and fright looking at what she had become over the months. She compaired herself in the mirror to one of her old pictures, she looked like a different person. She was more pale and her skin had a greyish tint. Her hair tangled and lack luster. She had lines and wrinkles that made her look older and more serious, and the biggest change was her eyes. Her once glorious chocolate eyes.

She stalked silently and gracefully like a ghost to her desk. She pulled out an old book and gently opened the old purple cover.she turned to her last page and filled all the blanks in her diary. She filled up the last pages. At last she wrote about her love and how it wasd broke. Also she placed down her most sacred wish.

She closed the book and caressed it slowly as if it was a physical reminder of her sorrow. She pickd up the book, the basket of sakura petals, and her letter opener which she recieveved from her mom before she died. The opener was an early wedding gift. It was her only wedding gift. She carried all of these to the room she was supposed to share with Doumyouji and lay the objects down on the dresser. She walked to the bathroom and cleaned her face. She opened the medicine cabanet and reached for her sleeping pills. She grabbed a handfull of them and swallowed them down. The pills burned down her throat. She walked to the dresser and combed her hair till it shone like copper. She grabbed the basket and scattered the blossoms over their bed. The room had the aroma of life, of spring. She felt the pills taking effect quickly she took the letter opener and slit her left wrist and then then cut swiftly into the right wrist. Carefully she lay herself down upon the bed. She felt the warm sticky fluid gush out of the wounds and onto the flowers and they turned from pink to red. She felt the life drain from her but it was not that painful. She slipped into darkness, into her eternal sleep. As she expelled her last breath she whispered "be happy."

Doumyouji was awakened by the phone. His wife Umi was in the shower. He loved her but something was missing but he did'nt know what. He herd the phone ring and groggily grabbed the phone and answered it. On the phone was a detective, he was investigating a suicide case and looking for some information from friends. He wanted Douyouji to come down to the crime scene since his number was the first written in her address book. After he told his Umi where he was headed he dropped by the scene. He went inside in search of the detective. When he found the room he was swamped with the smell of cherry blossoms. The smell brought flashes of pictures to his mind, but they went by too fast.

He looked towards the bed and saw a beautiful woman there and his heart tore in two seeing her lifeless body. It did'nt seem right. He glanced at her dresser and saw a purple book. He felt like it was drawing him to it. He snatched the book when no one was looking and told the detective he didn't know her and that he should not be bothered with trivial things.Then he left.

He arrived to his house and Umi wasn't there. On the fridge she wrote a note in her bubbly handwritting" Went to mall with friends, don't worry I'll be back with a big suprise! Hugs and kisses Umi." Doumyouji was not suprised that she left . Last night was their honey moon and their flight to Fiji was canceled till tomorrow afternoon, plus his "problem" when they went to bed last night did'nt help much either. Since he had about seven hours till Umi came home he took out the book.

When he opened the book chills went down his spine. He read on. Soon pain was shooting into his brain and pictures and light were flashing in his mind. Tears formed in his eyes and a heart wrenching moan was torn from his throat. He jumped to her last entries and read. He put her though a lot and he caused his beloved to die. He had betrayed her, his soul mate. He knew what he had to do. He grabbed a pen and started writting into the book when he was satisfied he took a ribbon and tied the book up and took it to his car. He drove to the nearest river which was an hour away and he threw the diary into the rappids.He walked back to his car and a single tear escaped him.

future

Staring down upon the world two souls looked at each other united at last.

... don't kill me Im sorry I could'nt help it...

revew?

please?


End file.
